


You are like prey

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I fell in love with their ship and they deserved an a support, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, gay panic Bernadetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As Petra reads some of her writings, Bernadetta recalls something she's told her years ago: "you are like prey."Now Petra finally reveals what she had truly meant.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	You are like prey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my requests and etc, but I just really love Petra/Bernie and I'm surprised there's not much about them out there??  
> They definitely deserved that A support, their supports just sound too gay and no one can change my mind. Plus they have that really nice paralogue!  
> Anyway, I finally managed to do something with them (which I had actually started days ago, but since everyone's celebrating Bernie's birthday I just had to finish it as soon as I could!) so here it is!

Bernadetta watched Petra intensely as the princess from Brigid read her story.  
Bernadetta would have never dreamed of showing her writing to anyone, but as fate would have it, Petra found her manuscript and started reading it without even realizing what it was. Bernadetta had accidentally left her papers on the library of the monastery, and when Bernadetta returned to collect them she walked in on Petra reading their contents.  
First, Bernadetta screamed, absolutely panicked. Sure, five years and a war had made Bernadetta significantly less scared of what people thought of her, but catching someone she admired so much such as Petra reading her awful romance was too much for her poor heart to handle.  
Lucky for her, Petra seemed to have liked what she was reading.  
And since they had become good friends during those five years they had studied and fought together, Bernadetta trusted Petra when she gave her word that the story was absolutely wonderful, as far as she could understand it at least.  
She confessed she had trouble understanding certain passages, and that’s how a very shy and slightly intimidated Bernadetta found herself sitting next to Petra, as she helped her read the very own romance she had written.

“What does this…’meek’ word mean?” Petra asked her as she pointed at the sentence, and Bernadetta leaned over so she could read it herself.

“Oh, that…that means that the heroine is um, well…it means that she doesn’t have the strength to refuse the count’s request” Bernadetta tried to explain, as she read the context of it.

“Why?” Petra inquired, confused, “she does not agree with the count’s actions. I do not have understanding.”

“Well, it’s not that she wants to fight for him” Bernadetta continued to explain, “it’s just that she’s too afraid. That’s just the type of person she is; she is still afraid to speak out.”

Petra nodded, but she seemed to take a moment to think about the character as she silently read the rest of the page. And then, Petra’s eyes rested on Bernadetta.

“She is reminding me of a girl I know” Petra joked, a sly smile on her face as Bernadetta’s cheeks turned red.

“W-well, it is based on a true story…” Bernadetta quietly let out.

To Bernadetta’s surprise (and dread), she felt Petra’s hands cup her face. Bernadetta could feel her heart stop beating as she locked eyes with Petra. 

“Bernie…you are not this weak.”

For a moment, Bernadetta felt a pleasant emotion. She relaxed into Petra’s hands, unexplainably happy with Petra’s compliment. But it only lasted a brief moment before she remembered something Petra had told her, a long time ago.

“H-how can you say that when you’ve told me I’m like p-prey?”

“Prey?” Petra repeated, confused, before she remembered that particular memory from years ago as well, “oh!”

And then Petra’s face lit up as she smiled softly at Bernadetta;

“I did not mean that you are weak, Bernie! I did mean that you are like…a rabbit. To protect!”

“A…rabbit? To protect?” 

Now Bernadetta was the one who was very confused.

“Yes! I do not know how they say it in Fódlan…I mean, like rabbits are for cuddle. And they have big eyes! And they are small and soft! It makes me want to hug the rabbit!”

As Petra did her absolute best to try to explain, Bernadetta could only stare, incredibly confused. Until it hit her:

“Wait a minute- Petra, are you trying to say I’m cute?”

“Oh, yes! Cute! That is the word I searched for! And…lovely? Yes, lovely. You are cute and lovely!”

Bernadetta could feel her cheeks burn.

“P-Petra! Do you even know what that means here? It’s something you tell to someone you like! O-or a lover even!”

Petra stared, her cheeks slightly flushed as she nodded.  
For a moment they both fell silent.  
And then Bernadetta screamed.  
And Petra immediately removed her hands away from Bernadetta’s face, jumping at Bernadetta’s sudden panic.

“Petra! You like me? You actually, seriously like me?”

“Does that displease you…?” Petra asked, absolutely defeated as she assumed Bernadetta didn’t return her affections.

“N-no! It doesn’t!” Bernadetta fervently shook her head, her voice high pitched, “but you’re a princess! And you’re so strong and you can have anyone! Why me? Is this a prank?”

“It is not a prank, Bernadetta…” Petra spoke softly, relieved that Bernadetta hadn’t actually rejected her. As Bernadetta started to panic, Petra took her hands in hers and surprisingly this calmed Bernadetta down, “I assure you, you have many qualities, Bernadetta. You are a great writer, and a good, gentle friend. You have helped me and you are brave, even if you do not believe it. I have seen you rush into battle just to aid me many times before…not only that, you are stronger than what you believe you are, and much more beautiful as well…”

As the princess proclaimed her love, Bernadetta listened intently. She was still confused, but she couldn’t deny she had feelings for Petra. She had considered Petra to be her best friend from the very moment she first decided to talk to her when she first enrolled in the academy. They were both a bit more distant from the rest of the Black Eagles at first, as Petra was a foreigner and Bernadetta suffered from severe social anxiety. After a somewhat awkward first meeting, they had grown fond of each other and eventually Petra had even showed Bernadetta how to hunt and use the sword, while Bernadetta helped Petra improve her fodlanese in both reading and speaking it, among some other activities they started doing together.  
Still, Bernadetta had only ever thought of Petra as a friend, as the thought of a strong and beautiful princess falling in love with someone like her had never once crossed her mind.  
Bernadetta snapped out of her daze when she felt soft lips brush against hers.  
She jumped slightly as it had been unexpected, taking a hand to her lips when Petra pulled away, almost by instinct.

“Apologies, Bernie…was that not to your liking?” Petra asked her, concerned that she might have done something that Bernadetta would hate.

Bernadetta, however, merely locked eyes with Petra for a moment before she shyly tried to kiss Petra. Petra merely stood there, allowing Bernadetta to shower her lips with chaste and experimental kisses. When she started to get a bit bolder, Petra wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and into her lap.  
Bernadetta yelped in surprise, but once Petra kissed her again, she melted under her kiss.  
They were both starting to get handsy when some noise outside the library reminded them that they weren’t alone. Bernadetta quickly jumped out of Petra’s lap, her face red as she tried to straighten her clothes before a couple of monks came in, looking for a specific tome.

“Maybe we should leave…” Bernadetta whispered to Petra, as she collected her writings so she could return to her room and hide it away.

Yet Petra leaned close in Bernadetta’s ear, her voice low enough so that only Bernadetta could hear;

“Do you want to come to my room?”

Bernadetta glanced around and upon seeing that no one else seemed to notice anything, she nodded. Before she knew it, they were both discreetly making their way to Petra’s room, as her heart pounded on her chest.  
It wasn’t like there weren’t any couples doing escapades in the army, but it still made Bernadetta as nervous as it made her intimidated. Petra was a strong and beautiful princess after all, and Bernadetta was…Bernadetta.  
Still, all those thought were pushed aside once they entered Petra’s room, only for the princess to immediately pounce on Bernadetta once she had locked the door.

“Bernie…” Bernadetta heard Petra moan, as the princess moved to kiss Bernadetta’s lips again, her hands roaming over her body as they tried to undress her.

Bernadetta was slightly nervous, but still very much excited. And incredibly aroused.  
Petra was just like the charming princes and princesses from her story: handsome, dominant and eager but also very gentle. Before she had noticed it, her clothes had been undressed, pooling around her ankles. Petra pulled away slightly, only to undress her own clothes.  
And Bernadetta’s face burned with embarrassment as she saw how beautiful Petra’s naked body was, with her well endowed breasts and her well defined muscles from years of intense training. On instinct, Bernadetta’s arms moved to cover her own body, feeling slightly ashamed as she feared that she wasn’t enough for someone as strong and beautiful as Petra.  
But Petra gently touched her arms, making them uncover Bernadetta’s body as she gently cooed;

“Bernie…you are lovely…I love you…”

Bernadetta wasn’t sure if Petra was truly meaning to say that she loved her or if she was making another linguistic mistake when she actually meant that she liked her body instead, but either way she couldn’t help feeling truly accepted. There was just a deep gentleness in Petra’s face as her words left her mouth, one that made Bernadetta feel truly wanted in the first time since a long time.  
So as Petra leaned in to trail kisses down Bernadetta’s neck, this time more softly than the kisses they shared in the library before, Bernadetta couldn’t help moaning as she enjoyed the attention.  
It didn’t take long before Bernadetta found herself being pushed down on the bed, being laid down as Petra climbed on top of her, her mouth still leaving hungry kisses on Bernadetta’s body. As Petra kissed her body, Bernadetta's hands roamed over Petra, fondling and exploring her as Petra moaned slightly into her kisses whenever Bernadetta hit a sensitive spot. Bernadetta only stopped her ministrations when Petra started to move slightly lower.  
Bernadetta moaned when Petra’s kisses reached her stomach, getting closer to her aching core as Bernadetta’s cheeks burned redder upon feeling so vulnerable. Bernadetta tried to turn her head so she could hide her flushed face on the pillow, but as soon as she tried doing so she felt Petra’s fingers grab her chin, gently guiding her to face her.

“My cute Bernie…” Petra purred, as her fingers moved to ghost over her labia, “you truly are like prey…so cute, and soft…and submissive.”

Bernadetta could’ve sworn that her heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. And not just the words, but the way Petra purred them so sweetly as her eyes seemed to eat Bernadetta alive. And Petra's fingers gently teasing her clit...it was almost too much to take in. Almost.

“Petra…love...please…”

Bernadetta begged, not even knowing exactly what she was begging for. But when she felt Petra’s fingers finally enter her wet sex, as Petra lovingly bit down on her neck, Bernadetta felt waves of pleasure take over.  
As Petra moved her fingers fast and rough, Bernadetta couldn’t help squirming underneath her as she begged for more. She begged for more kisses and love bites, and she begged for Petra’s fingers to move faster and deeper.  
Soon, Petra was taking her just like she wanted, as Bernadetta thrust her hips onto her hand and thrashed around, crazed with lust.  
Petra pulled away from Bernadetta’s neck and breasts after marking them with her affections, and she moved to kiss Bernadetta almost in time for Bernadetta’s walls to clench around her fingers and for her to finally come. Bernadetta cried out onto Petra's mouth as she reached her orgasm, Petra's fingers still moving to let her ride it out.  
When Bernadetta slumped back, sweaty and panting, Petra finally removed her fingers from inside her. Only for Petra to take them to her mouth and taste Bernadetta’s wetness that covered them, sucking them as Bernadetta shyly watched and tried to suppress embarrassing sounds.

“I…I want to do that to you” Bernadetta confessed when Petra was done cleaning her fingers, almost in a murmur as her hand tried to cover her mouth and her red cheeks, “b-but I’m not sure if I’ll be good…”

Petra merely smiled gently.

“You really are too cute, my cute and cuddly rabbit” Petra teased, only for Bernadetta to try to sink deeper into the mattress and pillows as she made soft sounds of protest.

But before she could truly argue or hide away, Petra softly kissed her lover’s cheek, holding her close. And Bernadetta instantly relaxed in her arms, feeling safe in Petra’s embrace.

“It’s alright, Bernie. I’ll teach you, and I’ll take care of you” Petra cooed, “but all with time. Right now, I want to give love to you. And I want you to love me.”

As Bernadetta embraced Petra back, she felt the happiest she had ever been.  
Even if Petra joked about her being her prey, it was the safest that Bernadetta had felt.


End file.
